Schulemägier
by autumnpanda
Summary: Kata siapa sekolah sihir yang terkenal di dataran Eropa cuma H-gwarts doang? Sekolah sihir versi Asia juga ada kok! Namanya Buchstabieren! Dan di sana, ada sekumpulan penyihir jenius yang kemampuannya melebihi para penyihir kelas A—penyihir dengan level tertinggi—yang kerap disebut dengan E.X.O.


Terdiri dari ribuan penyihir muda yang berbakat sebagai siswa-siswinya, membuat Buchstabieren didaulat menjadi sekolah sihir terbaik se-Asia versi tabloid penyihir, Magic Weekly. Di Buchstabieren sendiri terkenal dengan golongan-golongan penyihir yang dibedakan berdasarkan kelasnya. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, ada sekumpulan penyihir jenius yang kemampuannya melebihi para penyihir kelas A—penyihir dengan level tertinggi—yang kerap disebut dengan E.X.O.

.

.

**Schulemägier**

.

.

Sebelumnya, gue ucapin terima kasih buat **J.K Rowling** yang sudah menciptakan novel fantasi favorit sepanjang masa; **Harry Potter**. Karena novel ajaib itu pula-lah, gue jadi kepingin bikin fanfiksi yang bertema serupa *peace*.

.

Disclaimer: EXO, dan beberapa nama tokoh terkenal yang muncul dalam cerita ini merupakan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Di sini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai karakternya saja.

.

Rated: T (tapi kemungkinan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

.

Genre: Fantasy, Bromance, School-life

.

Warnings: Berisi hal-hal ajaib yang mungkin dengan otak normal manusia biasa bisa menyebabkan mual-mulas berkepanjangan akibat cerita yang super absurd ini. Dapat dipastikan dengan sangat jelas jika terdapat kekurangan-kekurangan yang nantinya kalian temukan seiring berjalannya cerita *gue lagi males nyebutin satu-satu soalnya* *plok*.

Jika tidak berminat dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan mantra, sihir, jampi-jampi, kutukan-jadi-kodok-selamanya, santet-berujung-tragedi, kelakuan abnormal anak EXO yang suka cipok sana-sini, yaoi yang menjadi ideologi cerita ini, silahkan klik tombol X di pojokan sana dan cari cerita lain yang menurut kalian sesuai dengan selera. Saya ga memaksa kalian buat membaca kok *ahem*.

.

.

Dan,

Selamat membaca untuk kalian yang berminat!

.

.

(/^^)/OO\(^^\)

.

.

**1'st Spell – Unforgiven Hex**

.

.

**:: Time ::**

Ini hari yang buruk untuk Huang Zi Tao. Benar-benar buruk. Sangat buruk untuk penyihir kelas E seperti dirinya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di hari pertamanya kembali bersekolah di Buchstabieren setelah liburan Ujian Tengah Semester yang berlangsung selama seminggu, dia justru datang ke sekolah dan terlambat lima belas menit di kelas Jampi-jampi. Sukses membuat Miss Tifanny nyaris merubah Tao menjadi gantungan baju sebelum akhirnya Tao bersedia nilai ujiannya yang tak seberapa itu dikurangi.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ. Tao kembali ketiban masalah saat ia melupakan tugai esai-nya yang diberikan oleh Sir Kangta, guru Ramuan, dan membuatnya mendapat hukuman mengepel lantai koridor sembilan, dekat dengan ruang kelas Ramalan yang konon katanya berhantu. Selama sebulan penuh, usai jam sekolah selesai.

Dan sekarang. Akibat kecerobohannya di kelas Transfigurasi. Tao tanpa sengaja merubah Miss Sunny, gurunya yang paling cerewet di Buchstabieren, menjadi seekor tupai berbulu merah muda, dan sukses mengantarkan bocah berdarah Cina tersebut menuju ruangan Konseling Untuk Penyihir Bermasalah.

Selama perjalanannya menuju KUPB—panggilan gaul untuk ruangan keramat itu—Tao hanya bisa berdoa, menyebut nama-nama Dewa dan segala keturunannya, berharap mereka akan mau memberikan sedikit pertolongan untuknya, meskipun sebenarnya usahanya tergolong sia-sia. Tao ketar-ketir ketika pintu ruangan KUPB terlihat hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja darinya. Banyak kabar burung yang beredar, jika penunggu ruang KUPB adalah sesosok guru galak, dengan tubuh super gendut dan alis mengerut, yang siap menelan siapa saja yang sudah membuat keonaran.

Kurang dua langkah lagi, dan Tao sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu dengan gambar ukiran abstrak di bagian permukaannya itu. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Tao mengulurkan tangannya. Bersiap meraih gagang pintu, dan memasuki ruangan beraura suram di hadapannya.

_**Kriieeet**_

"Demi Kronos yang kupuja siang malam. Selamatkan aku duhai Dewaaaa!"

Dan sekarang.

Tao siap menemui guru galak yang dimaksud.

.

(/^^)/OO\(^^\)

.

**:: Wind ::**

Oh Sehun memandang datar pada pagar berterali besi yang menjulang tinggi di depannya.

Dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memerhatikan rimbunan pohon yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sedikit merasa keheranan, kenapa ada pagar tinggi yang menjulang, sedangkan di baliknya Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat bangunan apapun.

Kemarin. Tepatnya saat dia baru saja pulang dari membeli odol di supermarket dekat flat miliknya. Sehun menemukan puluhan surat, bercapkan "Buchstabieren School For Wizardy and Witchcraft" di bagian depan. Yang menjelaskan bahwa Sehun telah diterima di sekolah tersebut.

Sehun menarik nafas. Sangat panjang.

Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku kanan bajunya, sebuah anak kunci yang terbuat dari perak mengkilap. Mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, Sehun lalu memasukkan anak kunci itu ke dalam gembok yang terpasang di tengah-tengah pagar. Terdengar bunyi _cklek_ pelan, dan setelah itu pagar terbuka ke arah dalam dengan dramatisnya.

Dan Sehun nyaris melotot saat ia mendapati sebuah bangunan bergaya Victoria terpajang gagah di depannya. Sebuah bangunan sekolah—yang juga merupakan bangunan berasrama—bernama Buchstabieren.

"_Heol_~"

Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah. Dengan ajaib, pagar di belakangnya kemudian tertutup sendiri. Membuat Sehun mendelikkan matanya kaget.

"Jadi ini yang namanya sekolah sihir?" gumam Sehun, lalu tersenyum misterius. "Kereeeen!"

Memasuki kawasan sekolah lebih jauh lagi, Sehun tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya sejak dia menjejakkan kakinya di tanah Buchstabieren.

.

(/^^)/OO\(^^\)

.

**:: Time ::**

Tao tidak tahu dia harus bersyukur, atau malah _say goodbye_ kepada nasib baiknya saat ini.

Di dalam KUPB, tidak ada guru gendut galak yang dimaksud. Dan Tao harus mensyukuri keadaannya sekarang. Tao nyaris saja bernafas lega mengetahui guru galak itu tidak ada. Tapi sayangnya batal saat ia melihat ada dua keping _almond_ yang menatapnya dingin.

Tidak ada guru gendut, bukan berarti tidak ada orang.

Di depannya ada sosok lain yang sudah menunggu Tao dengan tongkat sihir terkepal di tangan. Rambutnya yang perpaduan antara warna emas dan tembaga tampak bergerak-gerak terkena angin yang menerobos melalui lubang ventilasi ruangan. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak gendut, malah tubuhnya lumayan kurus dan tinggi menjulang, hanya saja dia memiliki tatapam tajam yang mematikan.

Dia adalah Wu Yi Fan—atau Kris. Siswa Buchstabieren tahun ke-lima, penyihir kelas B. Sang ketua Kedisiplinan Siswa Penyihir. Yang ketika sedang kesal seperti sekarang ini, dia bisa menyihir siapapun menjadi kecoak berkaki seribu.

"Se-selamat pagi, _senior_.." Tao menyapa kakak kelasnya itu dengan satu tangan yang melambai pelan. Tao menyungginggingkan sebuah senyuman paksa, agar dia tidak di-cap sebagai adik-kelas-kurang-ajar.

"Hn."

Kris menyahut. Tapi wajahnya sekarang sudah sebelas-duabelas dengan wajan teflon.

Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang tidak _mood_ menghadapi Tao sekarang ini.

"A-anu, aku—eh, saya, disuruh Miss Tiffany untuk ke KUPB."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"—jadi, sekarang saya, ngapain ya?"

"Detensi."

'_Ah, iya, itu sudah jelas, gue ga sebodoh itu keles._' ucap batin Tao sebal, dan dia cuma bisa ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"—anu, detensinya apa ya?"

"Membuat salinan kitab 'Mantra Buatan Penyihir Terkenal Sepanjang Masa' dimulai dari bab tiga puluh sampai enam puluh tujuh."

"APA?"

Tao—nyaris—berteriak cukup keras dengan kedua matanya yang melotot kaget. Tapi batal saat dia melihat lubang hidung Kris mendengus sinis, dan keping _almond_-nya yang memandang Tao dengan tatapan; "_Ga bisa ngelakuinnya, berarti elo pecundang nomor satu di akademi ini._."

Kris terlihat mencengkeram tongkat sihirnya erat. Sukses membuat Tao sedikit berjengit di tempat.

"Protes, tambah tiga bab lagi."

"AKU GA PROTES KOK!"

"Berteriak, tambah sepuluh bab lagi."

'_ANJRIIIIT INI ORANG!_'

Dan Tao sukses cuma bisa ngedumel di dalam hati.

Menyalin kitab "Mantra Buatan Penyihir Terkenal Sepanjang Masa" sama saja bunuh diri untuk Tao. Satu bab-nya saja bisa mencapai dua-puluh lima lembar perkamen ukuran A3 kalau ditulis dengan huruf kecil-kecil menggunakan mantra _copus-pastus_. Apalagi sekarang Tao malah harus menulis lebih dari dua-puluh bab.

'_INI UDAH BUKAN BUNUH DIRI LAGI! INI HARAKIRI!_'

"Kau bisa mengumpulkannya besok lusa, paling telat jam tiga sore kau sudah harus menyerahkannya padaku—"

Tao sontak tersadar dari keterpurukkannya, dan langsung memandang sang _senior_ saat ia tahu ia tak harus mengumpulkan detensi laknat itu nanti malam.

"—_senior_, ternyata anda..."

Keping hitam Tao berbinar. Dan di belakang tubuh Tao entah kenapa bisa ada efek bling-bling yang menyilaukan mata. Saat ini Kris seperti malaikat untuk Tao.

"Tapi kau harus menulisnya dengan tangan. Tidak boleh menggunakan sihir—"

Efek bling-bling di belakang tubuh Tao langsung pudar.

Tergantikan dengan suara petir dan sambaran kilat yang bersahut-sahutan.

Kris memang malaikat. Malaikat pencabut nyawa tepatnya.

"—kalau ketahuan menggunakan sihir, aku akan menyuruhmu menyalin semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Aku tahu mana tugas hasil menggunakan sihir dan yang bukan. Jadi lebih baik kau mengerjakannya secara jujur."

'..._ternyata anda kampret juga ya?_'

"Kau keberatan?"

Tao menggeleng, lalu tersenyum pedih.

"Tidak, saya justru berterima kasih. Anda baik sekali _senior_."

"Tentu, sudah sewajarnya begitu."

'_WAJAR GUNDULMU!_'

Tao mengangguk, lalu dia mulai undur diri saat Kris menyibakkan tangannya. Mengusir Tao seperti saat ia mengusir seekor tikus. _Hus_, _hus_, begitu katanya.

Dan Tao.

Saat dia sudah keluar dari KUPB—dia langsung menangis darah di ujung koridor.

.

(/^^)/OO\(^^\)

.

**:: Wind ::**

"Anak baru ya?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dia sampai di gerbang utama sekolah—bukan pagar yang dia lihat di hutan tadi—dia sudah disambut oleh sesosok pemuda berwajah Asia, sama seperti dirinya, dengan mata yang menyerupai mata burung hantu.

"Ya."

Sehun hanya menjawab datar, dan balas menyalami si pemuda saat pemuda bermata super besar itu mengulurkan satu tangannya.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku juga orang Korea, tapi kamu bisa panggil aku Dio. Anak sini biasa manggil aku gitu."

"Oh Sehun, tapi kamu bisa panggil aku Brad Pitt. Johnny Depp juga ga masalah kok."

Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Dio itu tersenyum tipis. Tidak percaya kalau Sehun bisa mengajaknya bercanda dengan wajah yang serupa seperti orang sedang kena penyakit ambien.

"Oh ya kalau dia—"

Lagi.

Sehun cuma bisa mengernyit waktu Dio menunjuk udara kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apanya yang 'kalau dia'?"

"Eh?" seperti tersadar, Dio lalu tersenyum minta maaf. "Kai, jangan melakukannya lagi."

_**Plop**_

"Yo!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun dikejutkan dengan kepulan asap yang muncul tanpa aba-aba. Lengkap dengan sesosok pemuda lain yang keluar dari asap tersebut.

'_Muncul dari asap? Kok bisa?_'

"Nama gue Kim Jongin, tapi elo bisa manggil gue Kai. Denger-denger elo bakalan sekelas sama gue. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya."

Kai—pemuda yang muncul dari asap itu—lalu mengikuti Dio untuk mengulurkan satu tangannya. Mengajak Sehun bersalaman.

Sehun termangu, lalu memandang tangan yang terulur di depannya itu _speechless_.

'_Pantes tadi ga kelihatan, orang item gini._'

"Gue tau elo lagi ngejek kulit gue. Tapi buruan disalamin napa? Tangan gue kebas nih."

Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu segera menyabet tangan Kai cepat.

"Hahaha, _dangke_ (makasih)."

Kai terlihat sedikit _shock_ saat Sehun berkata seperti itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia malah mempererat genggaman jarinya pada jari-jari Sehun. Sedang di belakangnya Kai merasa kalau Dio sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Di, anak ini ngejek gue ya?"

"Hah? Apaan? Sehun bilang makasih tau. Pfft~"

"Heh, coba lo bilang lagi yang tadi!"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Yang mana? _Dangke_?"

"NJRIT! ELO MANGGIL GUE APA? BANGKE? DASAR LOBANG PANTAT! ELO ORANG BARU UDAH BERANI MANGGIL GUE KAYA GITU? MAU GUE KUTUK JADI PINGGIRAN KAKUS LO?"

Sehun menghela nafas. Dia lalu memandang bocah yang tinggi badannya hampir sama dengannya itu dengan tatapan; _buset, udah item, congek lagi_.

"Maaf, tadi aku bilang 'makasih' pake bahasa Belanda. Kebetulan papaku orang sana." ujar Sehun kemudian, yang asli bohong banget.

"O-oh, sori, gue ga tahu." jawab Kai yang langsung cengar-cengir di tempat. "Sekali lagi mohon kerja samanya. Elo kalo butuh apa-apa bilang ke gue. Gini-gini gue kan lebih senior dari elo. Anggep aja gue abang elo, oke bro?"

Sehun tersenyum lega. Ternyata biarpun berkulit gosong, pemuda di depannya ini baik hati. "Iya, sekali lagi makasih banget ya. Bang Kai."

Kai kembali merengut, kali ini jauh lebih jelek, dan Dio sendiri langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya.

"BOCAH! MENDING KITA BERANTEM AJA YOK!"

.

(/^^)/OO\(^^\)

.

**:: Time ::**

Tao baru saja meletakkan bokongnya ke atas sofa panjang yang terpajang di ruang tengah asrama khusus siswa tahun kedua saat Dio baru saja tiba dengan senyuman mengembang. Tao pun lalu mengangkat tangannya, menyapa Dio yang sekarang sudah ambil posisi tepat di samping tubuh Tao.

"Kok mukanya jelek banget? Tadi bagaimana di KUPB?" tanya Dio kemudian, ikut cemas dengan keadaan Tao yang selalu ketiban sial.

"Buruk. Dapet tugas nyalin buku 'Mantra Buatan Penyihir Terkenal Sepanjang Masa' lebih dari duapuluh bab. Dan sialnya ga boleh pake _copus-pastus_ buat nyalin. Kampret banget ya?" gerutu Tao sebal, membuat Dio langsung mengusap pundaknya sambil mengucapkan "Sabar, sabar.."

"Mungkin aku bisa bantu dikit-dikit, waktu aku lagi ga sibuk sama klub tataboga." ujar Dio kemudian. Tao cuma tersenyum, lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Ga usah, aku tahu kamu sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini."

"Hei, ga ada yang bilang kalau temen ga boleh bantu kan? Aturannya cuma ga boleh pake sihir, ingat?"

"Hiks, Diiiii~"

Air mata di pelupuk mata Tao menggenang. Ia dengan cepat langsung menarik tubuh kecil Dio dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kamu Dewa! Kamu penyelamatku! Aku cinta kamu Diii~"

Dio tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk punggung Tao berulang kali. "Sudah, sudah." katanya. "Kita kelihatan seperti pasangan homo loh. Aku malu dilihatin terus dari tadi." lanjut Dio sambil mengerlingkan manik obsidiannya menatap segeromboloan siswi tahun kedua yang tak sengaja melewati ruang tengah. Sedang memandang mereka berdua curiga.

"Uhm, maaf." kata Tao dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Dio. "Oh ya, tadi katanya kamu sama si item itu jemput anak baru?"

"Iya. Tadi langsung diantar Kai ke asrama mereka." jawab Dio. "Tapi sebenernya dia bukan murid baru sih. Dia itu murid yang baru aja kembali dari masa cuti." jelasnya kemudian.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"A-ah, lupakan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai menyalin tugasmu sekarang juga?"

"Eh, aku tidak masalah sih. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke perpustakaan."

Dio mengangguk sembari tersenyum gugup, nyaris saja dia keceplosan. Jelas-jelas yang murid baru itu Tao, karena bocah asal Cina itu baru saja menjadi murid sekolah sihir ini setengah tahun yang lalu.

Dan itu berarti, Tao tidak mengetahui akan perang besar yang pernah terjadi sebelum dia tiba di sekolah ini.

.

(/^^)/OO\(^^\)

.

**:: And everything is begin, now ::**

"Kau yakin, kita akan mengumpulkan mereka kembali tahun ini?" seru suara berat seseorang, yang menggema di antara ruang pengap di sudut kastil Buchstabieren.

Ada setidaknya tujuh sosok di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tiga di antaranya adalah penyihir wanita. Sosok yang tadinya bertanya kini mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Mengambil sebuah piala berisi cairan berwarna biru bening, dan mulai meneguk minumnya saat tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu cepat." cetus satu penyihir wanita berambut merah muda mencolok. Lalu memandang dua penyihir wanita yang lain dengan gurat cemas yang ketara di wajah ayunya. "Mereka tentunya masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian perang setahun yang lalu."

Kedua penyihir wanita lainnya mengangguk pelan. Membenarkan.

"Mungkin kita sudah kedatangan **Wind **dan **Time**, tapi mereka masih awam dengan dunia sihir. Terutama **Wind**." sambung penyihir wanita berambut pirang panjang, melanjutkan kata-kata penyihir berambut merah muda.

"Kau salah. Bukan **Wind** yang harus kita permasalahkan. Dia hanya perlu mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Yang menjadi beban kita saat ini adalah **Time**. Dia adalah ksatria baru yang harus menggantikan tugas **Time **sebelumnya." sergah penyihir laki-laki berjubah abu-abu. Mata musangnya memandangi rekan penyihirnya yang lain. "Dan aku menyetujui Miss Sunny bahwa ini terlalu cepat untuk mengumpulkan mereka kembali."

"Tapi masalahnya, legenda akan kembali terulang, Profesor Yunho." ucap penyihir pria yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan pertama kali. "Jika kita tidak segera mengumpulkan ksatria-ksatria itu. Para Feind akan menghancurkan kita terlebih dahulu. Dan Buchstabieren menjadi taruhannya."

Pria bermata musang yang dipanggil 'Profesor Yunho' kontan menunduk cepat. Gerahamnya menggeletuk marah. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan murid-muridnya lagi seperti yang pernah terjadi tahun lalu. Sayangnya untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut.

"Miss Sunny, aku ingin kau menuliskan dua belas surat kepada anak-anak itu dan katakan pada mereka semua untuk berkumpul di Aula Tersembunyi pada Minggu sore pukul empat. Miss Hyoyeon, aku ingin kau dan Taeyeon membantuku untuk memulihkan ingatan **Wind**. Dan Profesor Yunho—" pria bermata musang itu mendongak, lalu menatap penyihir berjubah kuning gading di depannya dengan alis mengerut, "—aku ingin kau memberikan sedikit ilmu-mu untuk **Time** kita yang baru."

Profesor Yunho hanya diam. Dia hanya menggertakkan giginya sebentar, baru setelah itu dia menghela nafas lumayan panjang. Di depannya ada penyihir berjubah biru gelap yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyuruh Yunho untuk menurut saja.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak." ucap penyihir pertama yang masih memegang pialanya, "Two Moons sebentar lagi tiba. Dan itu berarti, Teuffel menginginkan kembali sekolah ini."

.

(/^^)/OO\(^^\)

.

"Engh~"

_**Kretek**_

_**Kretek**_

Ketika isi perkamennya sudah hampir penuh, Tao meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, membuat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat. Tumpukan perkamen berwarna cokelat tua sudah menumpuk di sebagian besar mejanya. Sesaat sebelum dia hendak melanjutkan lagi mengerjakan salinannya itu, Dio muncul tiba-tiba dari pintu ruang kelas Ramalan bersama dengan seorang pemuda asing.

"Hai Di.." sapa Tao ramah, dan melambaikan tangannya riang.

"Hai Tao, kuperkenalkan padamu murid yang kemarin aku sambut bersama Kai." seru Dio sembari menarik pemuda berwajah datar yang menggunakan jubah sekolah baru.

"Halo, aku Brad Pitt, salam kenal." ucap pemuda itu kemudian, membuat Tao membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Brad Pitt?" tanya Tao dengan muka tak percaya, "Brad Pitt yang di film Twilight itu ya?"

"Itu Robert Pattinson bego, jauh amat? Tapi ga apa-apa deh. Sama gantengnya kaya aku."

_**Deg**_

Tiba-tiba entah kenapa jantung Tao berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kepalanya pun mendadak terasa pusing. Dan samar-samar Tao seakan melihat gambaran samar dari kedua matanya.

"_Nama kamu Johnny Depp? Kok mirip sama nama aktor yang main Lord of The Ring sih? Yang jadi Legolas itu loh._"

"_Bukan bego, yang jadi Legolas itu Leonardo de Caprio. Jauh amat?_"

"_Leonardo di Caprio itu yang main Titanic bego!_"

"_Nama dia Shi Xun, bukan Johnny Depp apalagi Leonardo Scorpio!_"

"_di Caprio!_"

"_Iya iya, Shi Xun, kenalan yang bener sama Edison sana!_"

"_Ogah!_"

"_Shi Xun! Shi Xun! Shi Xun! SHI XUN_—"

"—SEHUN!"

Tao tersentak kaget, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang berdiri di depannya. Dio tampak menghela nafas lega. Tapi setelah itu dia langsung menyeret Sehun ke salah satu bangku, tepat saat Mr. Changmin memasuki ruang kelas.

"Mr. Changmin sudah datang." kata Dio menjelaskan.

"Selamat pagi." sapa guru berkacamata tersebut kepada seluruh siswa dari berbagai tahun yang mengikuti pelajarannya. "Kudengar ada anak tahun pertama yang baru memasuki kelas ramalan. Bisa kau suruh dia kemari, Dio."

Dio menurut, dan kemudian menyuruh Sehun untuk menuju ke tempat dimana guru itu berada.

"Namamu?"

"Sehun, _sir_. Oh Sehun."

Dio mengernyit, sama halnya dengan Tao. Tumben Sehun tidak menjawab dengan nama artis beken macam Johnny Depp atau Tom Felton.

"Bisa kau meramalkan sesuatu untukku, Oh Sehun? Setidaknya kau harus bisa meramal, karena ramalan adalah pelajaran dasar di sekolah ini." ujar Mr. Changmin dan tersenyum.

Sehun tergagap sebentar. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Dio. Tapi pemuda bermata besar itu cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pertanda tak bisa membantu. Melirik ke Tao, pemuda itu malah kembali sibuk dengan perkamen dan pena bulu ayamnya.

"_Well_, _sir_, anda tahu saya adalah murid baru di sini kan?" tanya Sehun dan tersenyum canggung, sementara Mr. Changmin hanya mengangguk. "Saya bahkan tidak tahu apakah saya bisa menggunakan sihir atau tidak." lanjut Sehun, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Banyak suara gumaman yang terdengar di belakang Sehun. Menyebutkan kata-kata "_Ordinary_" dan semacamnya. Cukup membuat Sehun sedikit tersinggung sebenarnya.

"Tolong yang di belakang tenang." seru Mr. Changmin kemudian, dan kembali memandang Sehun. "Kau belum mencobanya. Gunakan kekuatanmu Sehun."

Sehun termenung, dan menatap Mr. Changmin yang sedang menggenggam tangannya kuat.

Sehun lalu memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat setelah kedua matanya tertutup, dia bisa mendengar suara angin berhembus. Daun-daun yang bergemerisik. Dan sejurus kemudian dia mulai berkata sesuatu.

"Aku—melihat ada seseorang." katanya, dan makin menguatkan pejaman matanya. "Berambut hitam. Murid sekolah ini aku rasa. Dia berjalan ke sebuah ruangan, dan di dalam ruangan itu ada orang lain yang menunggu, berambut pirang. Seorang murid juga."

Sehun berhenti berbicara, tapi Mr. Changmin masih mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan seksama.

"—dan, aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya karena pintu ruangan itu tertutup." lanjut Sehun, lalu membuka matanya dan mendapati sang guru sedang tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali Sehun. Bagus sekali." seru Mr. Changmin dan menepuk pundak Sehun berulang kali. "Kau boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Sehun lalu menurut, dan berjalan ke arah kursinya yang ada di samping kursi Dio.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku mendapatkan bayangan yang sama sekali tidak aku ketahui." bisik Sehun saat sudah duduk tepat di sisi Dio.

"Itu yang namanya meramal." kata Dio dan tersenyum kecil, "Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan temanku yang tadi menyebutmu _ordinary_."

Sehun mengernyit bingung dan menatap Dio penuh tanda tanya. "Memang _ordinary_ itu apa?"

Dio tersentak kecil, kaget karena ternyata Sehun tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Pemuda itu hampir saja menjelaskan, tapi tidak jadi saat dia mendengar Mr. Changmin mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

"—seperti yang diramalkan oleh Sehun barusan. Sepertinya harus ada yang berhati-hati setelah ini saat akan mengunjungi KUPB. Terutama bagi mereka yang memiliki zodiak Taurus dan bergolongan darah AB. Bukan begitu, Tao?"

Tao terkejut ketika Mr. Changmin menyebut namanya. Dan dia kemudian buru-buru merapikan tumpukan perkamen yang ada di atas mejanya. Lalu mengernyit heran ketika Mr. Changmin memandangnya penuh arti.

.

(/^^)/OO\(^^\)

.

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku, Profesor. Aku tidak ingin bergabung."

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan Drake! Kau adalah pemimpin mereka, mereka membutuhkanmu!"

"Mereka tidak membutuhkan pemimpin yang tidak bisa menjaga anak buahnya. Mereka masih punya **Wasser**, Profesor."

"Drake! Kau masih menyalahkan dirimu sendiri terhadap kematian Edison? Itu hanya kecelakaan!"

"ITU BUKAN KECELAKAAN!"

"..."

"AKU MEMBIARKAN EDISON MATI DI DEPANKU! AKU MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU MEMBUNUH EDISON!"

"—apa?"

"Teuffel sengaja menghindar, dan membiarkan kutukan-tak-terampuni milikku mengenai Shi Xun serta Edison."

"Drake.."

"Edison terkena kutukan paling parah Profesor. Dia mendorong Shi Xun, dan membuat sisa kutukannya mengenai tubuhnya sendiri. Dia meregang nyawa di depan mataku Profesor. Dia bocah bodoh. Sangat bodoh."

"Tapi itu bukan salahmu, Drake, kau hanya—"

"—itu yang dia katakan padaku. Edison bilang itu bukan salahku. Tapi tetap saja!"

"..."

"..."

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau tetap **Dragon**, kami membutuhkan kekuatanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa Profesor. Tidak bisa lagi menjadi bagian dari E.X.O."

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

"Wu Yi Fan! Tunggu! Kita belum selesai bicara!"

"Maaf Profesor. Tapi lebih baik kau segera menyuruh **Wasser** untuk menggantikan posisiku."

Hening lalu melanda.

Dan pria bermata musang yang dipanggil Profesor oleh pemuda barusan hanya bisa memandang kepergian pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu dengan tatapan hampa.

_Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, eh?_

_**Dragon**__ ternyata yang menyerang __**Wind **__serta membuat __**Time**__ tewas dengan __**Unforgiven Hex**__._

_Sementara perang sebentar lagi dimulai. Dan Two Moons akan hadir kembali._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan Boo? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku tidak kehilangan murid-muridku seperti aku kehilanganmu?_

.

.

(/T.T)/ **To be continued **\(T.T\)

.

.

**Celotehan::**

Halooooooooooooo~

Lama tak jumpa ya? Yang di sana apa kareba? ***dadah ganteng(?)***

Sebenernya pengen bikin cerita yang cuma terfokus sama satu kopel! Tapi rasanya sayang kalo yang lainnya gue abaikan :D

NAH!

Ceritanya udah bisa ketebak kan bakalan kaya apa? :O

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya aja deh, _ciaossuuuuu_! ***dadah ganteng(?) lagi***


End file.
